The present invention relates to a stencil printing machine having a stencil making apparatus for stencil making stencil sheet set to a printing drum, particularly to a stencil printing machine for supplying stencil sheet perforated by a single stencil making apparatus to a plurality of printing drums.
FIG. 26 is a side view showing a conventional stencil printing machine. Stencil sheet S to be perforated is wound in a shape of a roll and is rotatably supported. Stencil sheet S drawn from a stencil sheet S in the shape of a roll is constituted by a shape of a continuous strip. The drawn stencil sheet S is sandwiched between a thermal head 150 and a platen roller 151.
Stencil sheet S is thermally perforated by the thermal head 150. During a time period in which stencil sheet S is thermally perforated, stencil sheet S is transferred while being brought into contact with the thermal head 150 by rotation of the platen roller 151. Thereafter, stencil sheet S is contained in a store box 152 until thermal perforation of one block has been finished by the thermal head 150. Stencil sheet S is contained in the store box 152 by stopping upper and lower load rollers 153 and 154 disposed on an upper side of the store box 152 while sandwiching stencil sheet S and feeding stencil sheet S only by the platen roller 151. Further, a common transfer path 155 is arranged on a front side of the store box 152. The common transfer path 155 is provided with cutter means 156 for cutting perforated stencil sheet S by an amount of one block.
After finishing the thermal perforation, the thermal head 150 is moved in an upper direction to thereby release the thermal head 150 from sandwiching stencil sheet S along with the platen roller 151. Stencil sheet S which has been thermally perforated is transferred to printing drums 157 by the upper and lower load rollers 153 and 154 via the common transfer path 155.
Meanwhile, according to the stencil making apparatus shown by FIG. 26, perforated stencil sheet S is transferred to two of the printing drums 157. Therefore, the stencil making apparatus is provided with respective transfer paths 158 for transferring stencil sheet S to the respective printing drums 157 after transferring through the common transfer path 155 and a switch mechanism 160 for selectively switching the transfer paths 158 such that the common transfer path 155 communicates with either of the transfer paths 158.
The respective transfer path 158 transfers stencil sheet S by a plurality of transfer roller pairs 159 while guiding stencil sheet S between upper and lower guide plates 158a and 158b. The switch mechanism 160 is arranged between the common transfer path 155 and the respective transfer paths 158 and is provided with a shunt transfer path 162 movable by a solenoid 161. The shunt transfer path 162 moved by the solenoid 161 opens communication from the common transfer path 165 to one of the transfer paths 158 or from the common transfer path 155 to other of the transfer paths 158.
A front end of stencil sheet S transferred to the one transfer path 158 or the other transfer path 158 is pinched by a clamp plate 163 provided to the printing drum 157, fixed to the printing drum 157 and thereafter, transferred by rotation of the printing drum 157 and is wound on a peripheral face of the printing drum 157. Further, print sheet S is cut by an amount of one block by the cutter means 156 while being transferred or while being set to the printing drum 157.
Further, with regard to the stencil printing machine shown by FIG. 26, a portion of a peripheral wall 164 of the printing drum 157 is ink-permeable. There is provided ink supplying means, not illustrated, for supplying ink to an inner face of the peripheral wall 164 at an inner portion of the printing drum 157. There is provided pressing means, not illustrated, for pressing print sheet to the printing drum 157 on a lower side of the printing drum 157. The stencil printing machine rotates the printing drum 157, feeds print sheet to between the printing drum 157 and the pressing means at predetermined timings and presses the print sheet to an image portion of stencil sheet S mounted to the printing drum 157. Print ink supplied from inside of the printing drum 157 permeates through the peripheral wall 164 of the printing drum 157 and transcribed from a perforated portion of stencil sheet S onto print sheet to thereby form an image.
However, according to the above-described conventional stencil printing machine, when stencil sheet S perforated by the stencil making apparatus is transferred to the printing drum 157, there is needed the long transfer path 158 particularly for transferring stencil sheet S to the printing drum 157 disposed remote from a position provided with the stencil making apparatus per se. Therefore, a control in transferring the stencil sheet S at the respective transfer paths 158, differs thereby. That is, for example, it is conceivable that a drive timing of the cutter means 156, a switch timing of the switch mechanism 160 (a time period of switching to the longer one of the transfer paths 158 is prolonged) and drive time periods and drive timings of the respective transfer roller pairs 159, differ and there poses a problem in which a complicated control is requested by combining these.
Further, when printing drum information of the respective printing drums 157 such as ink color or the like differs, in addition to the fact that the control with regard to the transfer is complicated, further complicated control is needed.
Hence, in order to resolve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stencil printing machine capable of pertinently controlling stencil making and transfer (setting) of stencil sheet respectively in correspondence with a plurality of printing drums.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stencil printing machine comprising:
a stencil making unit for stencil making stencil sheet;
a plurality of printing drums capable of setting the perforated stencil sheet;
a movement mechanism for moving the stencil making unit to the respective printing drums;
position detecting means for detecting a position of the stencil making unit;
printing drum information detecting means for detecting printing drum information with regard to the respective printing drums;
displaying means for displaying stencil making instruction information for making the stencil making unit execute a stencil making operation; and
control means for making the displaying means display the stencil making instruction information capable of dealing with the printing drum information, making the stencil making unit execute the stencil making operation based on the stencil making instruction information and making the stencil making unit move.
According to the stencil printing machine of the first aspect of the present invention, in the stencil printing machine having the stencil making apparatus for transferring perforated stencil sheet to the plurality of printing drums, the single stencil making unit is moved and stencil making and setting operation is carried out at the respective printing drums. Further, the position of the stencil making unit is detected, the printing drum information of the respective printing drums is detected and stencil making instruction information is displayed in correspondence with the detection.
Thereby, control of stencil making and setting stencil sheet at the stencil making unit becomes uniform with respect to the printing drums and the control can be simplified. Further the operator is expedited by display of set of the original respectively in correspondence with printing drum information of the plurality of printing drums and therefore, erroneous operation by the operator is eliminated and stencil making operation and transferring (setting) operation of the stencil sheet can be carried out in correspondence with the plurality of printing drums.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided the stencil printing machine according to the first aspect of the stencil printing machine:
wherein the stencil making unit is constituted to move to an initial position substantially at equal distance from the respective printing drums; and
wherein the control means moves the stencil making unit to the initial position after finishing to transfer the stencil sheet to the respective printing drums and makes the displaying means display the stencil making instruction information for expediting the stencil making operation with regard to any of the printing drums in a successive stencil making operation.
According to the stencil printing machine of the second aspect of the present invention, the stencil making unit is moved to an initial position substantially at equal interval from the respective printing drums. And after finishing to transfer (set) stencil sheet to respective printing drums, the stencil making unit is moved to the initial position. Thereby, the movement distance of the stencil making unit can be made uniform with respect to either of the printing drums. And in selecting the respective printing drums, the stencil making unit can be moved swiftly and accordingly, control of moving the stencil making unit can be made simple control with the initial position as a reference.
Further, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the stencil printing machine according to the first aspect of the stencil printing machine:
wherein control means makes the stencil making unit stay on standby at a position of the printing drum to which the stencil making unit has been finally transferred after finishing to transfer the stencil sheet to the respective printing drums and makes the displaying means display the stencil making instruction information for expediting the stencil making operation with regard to the printing drum disposed at a position at which the stencil making unit is on standby in a successive stencil making operation.
According to the stencil printing machine of the third aspect of the present invention, after finishing to transfer stencil sheet to the respective printing drums, the stencil making unit is made to be on standby at the position of the printing drum to which the stencil making unit has been transferred finally. And at successive stencil making operation, stencil making instruction information for expediting stencil making with regard to the printing drum disposed at the position at which the stencil making unit is on standby, is displayed at the displaying means. Thereby, in carrying out multiple color printing using the respective printing drums, initial stencil making and setting operation is carried out without moving the stencil making unit and accordingly, movement operation of the stencil making unit is restrained without waste and a time period from stencil making operation to initially providing printed print sheet can be shortened.